


The Thing About Sex With Negan

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about sex with Negan is that you never know what side of him you’re going to see until it’s ‘too late’; the man is completely unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Sex With Negan

He might surprise you by letting you take the reins, looking down at you and smirking as you undress him slowly, starting with his leather jacket, the cool metal zipper at your fingertips, how the thick leather hits the floor with a _thwack_  before you grab his belt buckle. How he lies on the bed, legs spread, hands on your hips and ass, watching your breasts bounce as you ride him, your slick thick on his cock and balls. 

Then there are the nights where he’s just as dominating in the bedroom as he is with his crew. The deep timbre of his voice as he demands you drop to your knees after literally ripping your clothes off. With hands behind your back and one of his buried in your hair, he growls as your full lips wrap around his dusky cock-head, swollen and leaking pre-cum, which you greedily swallow. It’s not very long, usually less than thirty seconds, before he’s fucking your mouth, the wet push and pull as he chokes you with his cock, his balls hitting your chin, charcoal curls tickling your nose, until, with a gutteral groan of your name, he’s pulsing and shooting thick streams of hot cum on your tongue, grinning maliciously as it spills down your chin. 

But every once in a while, he’ll take care of his girl and ask you to lie down on the bed. He’ll light some candles -the scented ones you like- and, using the lavender oil he swiped on a whim, he’ll start rubbing your shoulders. Usually rough and dangerous calloused hands work gently at the knots that plague you, giving you headaches until you cry, until you’re a puddle beneath him, his cock thick and throbbing against your ass, arousal coursing through his veins every time you moan and gasp because _it feels so good_. Only then will you roll to your back and he’ll bury his face in your pussy. He’ll suck on your clit and fuck you with his fingers -buried three knuckles deep- until you’re screaming out, walls pulsing around his thick digits, your slick spilling onto the lavender scented sheets. He’ll shower your flushed skin with kisses, tell you how beautiful you are, and rock into you, cock thick and stretching you until you gasp at the bite of pain. 

Other times, he’ll -once again- rip away your clothes, shove you -always belly first- onto the bed, and force your legs open, staring at your _always dripping wet, always ready for me_  pussy. There’s no foreplay, not on these nights, no. He’s kneeling between your legs, cock agonizingly hard and hot as he drives himself into you, forcing the air from your lungs. You scream into the pillow and fist the sheets as he pounds into you mercilessly. His voice is thick and demanding as he fucks you, fingernails digging into your shoulder when he pulls you to him with every tight and controlled snap of his hips. 


End file.
